


Maybe

by Boopasdf



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Up, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopasdf/pseuds/Boopasdf
Summary: Wednesday contemplates her relationship with Joel. She detests regular human relationships, but some part of her yearns for someone to talk to.





	1. A Harmless Jest

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Addams Family Values and I just couldn't bear not having more of this ship. MORE!

Joel's POV

After Wednesday's prank with Thing in the graveyard, I had barely said another word to her. I left as soon as I could. I mean, how could Wednesday do that to me? She knows how a scare could affect me! She was smiling, too! Still, I felt guilty about leaving so soon. She didn't know any better. I had lost so many hours of sleep thinking about what I could have done differently. I could have said "Oh, really funny. You got me there, Wednesday!" and left it at that. We'd enjoy the rest of the evening and maybe... No. I reacted as I always would have.

In any case, it was too late now. Wednesday had tried to contact me several times. She wasn't very subtle about it either. My bedroom window was haunted by ravens with messages. My mother had nearly gone into cardiac arrest fending off phone calls. After that wonderful night at Camp Chippewa, my parents rarely fussed over me anymore. I had been filled with a new confidence, but I still felt empty. Does that make sense? Maybe it doesn't.

After a couple weeks, Wednesday had convinced my mother to let her upstairs to my room. She had never actually tried to find my house before, so she must have been getting desperate. No, not Wednesday. Never desperate. Anyway.

She knocked on my bedroom door. I didn't answer, but she opened it anyway. I was sitting on my bed, legs dangling off the edge, trying my best to look anywhere but at her. I didn't last long. She was as calm as ever, unnervingly so.

"Hello, Joel." she said. I mumbled something back, but even, I didn't know what it meant. After a couple seconds, she sat down next to me. None of us spoke.

"Why, may I ask, are you here?" I asked stiffly. She turned slightly, possibly raising her trademark eyebrow, but I didn't see.

"Can I not just visit an acquaintance?" she retorted, not sharply. I stared forward at the wall, which was decorated with posters. Wednesday suddenly became very interested in the carpet. "I came to apologize," she sighed. "For that night." I turned sharply at her and glared.

"You mean, that night where you tried to scare me to death," I snapped, finding a new strength in my words. "And almost succeeded?" Wednesday looked up. 

"I wasn't trying to kill you. If I was, you would be dead." I sighed. She hadn't really apologized, but I guess she had tried to. We were both silent.

"I missed you." I admitted.

"I... missed you too." she said in her cool and collected voice. That was the first time I heard her hesitate. It was bliss.


	2. Those Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday tells the reader about her weeks without Joel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd make another chapter, even though I barely write.

The chair creaked as I sat down at the dinner table. Father was at his place, Mother in hers, and Pugsley in his. I sat down where I usually did. Uncle Fester was nowhere to be found. The table was uncharacteristically quiet. Just like a graveyard, but for some reason that similarity didn't please me as much as it used to.

Usually, dinner was a raucous and festive activity at the Addams' house (also accompanied by lots of throwing of sharp objects), but our dinners had been quiet for days now. The reason was not totally obvious, but I knew that it had something to do with me. Mother glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. She was surprised to see that I played with my food for exactly twenty seconds before I ate it, exactly as she told me every dinner. Of course she knew I was not at ease.

Father wasn't as keen as she was at figuring out my problems, but he could tell enough. Bravely, he had offered to have a sword-fight with whatever was bothering her; I may have turned a slight bit paler. Pugsley, of course, was mildly oblivious but still visibly uncomfortable. Once I had finished my food, I asked to be excused and I left to finish my homework, silently slipping off the chair and going off into my room.

I barely got any done that day. As soon as I picked up my quill, Joel would pop into my head, saying something silly or being a scaredycat. Again and again and again. I thought about why he left that day at Pubert's party. I had hidden Thing under the dirt and used him to scare Joel. It had been a fantastic idea at the time, and I went as far as to smile when he had screamed, but as soon as his cab home left I was flooded with remorse. He was really hurt that time. Joel was sensitive, and I knew that, but I played a joke on him anyway. I sighed.

Everybody had tried to get my out of my deeper-than-usual gloom. Mother invited me to sit down with her on the graveyard bench, but I couldn't stomach the thought of going anywhere near that place since that night. Father offered to duel whoever wronged me to the death, and that twisted my chest in knots. Pugsley even went as far to drag the guillotine out of the basement and lay under it, the poor boy. I couldn't even bring myself to pull the lever. What was Joel doing to me?

I eventually mustered up the courage to send him a letter. He didn't respond. I sent him another. And two more for good measure. I sent him a phone call. A telegram. Ravens. I had a person throw a note into his bedroom window. He never responded to any of them.

I sat there for a long while in my room staring at the wall. I heard a polite knock at the door. My mother again. She attempted to talk to me again about the perils of love, but I didn't listen to it, caring rather to stare more into my very fascinating bedroom wall. She walked out, disappointed.

The next few days I remained in my gloom. Then I heard a pebble hit my window. Another one hit, and then another, first very soft, and then very hard. I turned to face it and my eyes went wide. Uncle Fester was hanging from the windowsill and tapping the glass of the window repeatedly, smiling like he was having a ball. Frantically, I quickly opened the window and yanked him in (which was hard to do; he's a very large man). The whole time, he had an idiotic grin pasted on his face.

"Uncle Fester!" I shouted incredulously, which was a fair bit more emotion than I had been showing for a while. "What were you doing out there?" My tone barely affected him. Why would it? He almost never reacted to anything with anything other than playful joy, be it cats or bombs.

He smiled wide and answered "Getting your attention, of course!" He laughed and guffawed for a while. I couldn't see what was so funny. He kept on going, slapping his knee, until finally calming down, wiping his tears. He giggled a few times.

"I came," he began. "To talk to you about what's been getting you down." He became a bit more serious but still had a caring smile across his face. I raised an eyebrow as high as it would go.

"I don't know what you think is 'getting me down'." I huffed. My heart felt otherwise, screaming  _Joel, Joel, Joel, Joel_ at my head, but I blocked it and ignored its racketing beating.

Uncle Fester raised his eyebrow back at me. "Wednesday," he said calmly. "I've been in many more relationships than I care to admit, and in most of them I blundered through and went far too fast, you know that too (one of them almost gave you the chair). But, by far, the most agonizing ones you cut off and let writhe, even when every part of you screams to get it back. It's a pain we've all shared, and it's all equally scalding. It's not healthy, Wednesday, and I've seen it too many times to let it scald you. Please, for the worship of whatever cult you're into now, don't let it be like that. Go sew it back together, no matter how much it hurts."

I was admittedly a little dumbfounded. Of course, all his words struck me where it hurt, and very plainly exposed all my pent-up pain I'd been harboring. For once in a long while, possibly the first time in my life, my knees buckled under me, and my chest began to heave, a few drops of water dropping out my eyes. I had known what crying was, but I had never imagined it'd happen to me. Uncle Fester sat with me, holding my shoulder as I let out all the pain, all the regret, and all the loneliness I'd been force-feeding myself. I cried for a long while.

Finally, drying my tears on my sleeve and composing myself, I got up, and set off to find a map to Joel's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that Chapter One looks very short but it felt like a short novel to write?


End file.
